


Obsession

by TheMaidCafe



Category: EXO
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Clones, Doppelganger, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Good versus Evil, Horror, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Powers, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Lucky One (EXO), Music Video: MAMA (EXO), OT12 (EXO), Obsession, Presumed Dead, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidCafe/pseuds/TheMaidCafe
Summary: They finally found them...it was over. The red force finally found them and now it's do or die.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Suho I

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I started anything! Please enjoy

Blood, there was so much blood and somehow he was still alive. His body was shivering, as water and blood dripped off his clothes and body, but all the others saw was his face...his whole body was in the shadows.

"J-junmyeon?" The little whimper made the man look up at the five in front of him, but the little sound came one of the tallest. His dark eyes looked terrified, as he gently reached out to him.

"R-RUN! RUN! SAVE YOURS-"His voice was suddenly gone and water flowed out of the shadows. Their eyes went wide, they've been found and now it's time to run. The five were now gone...some of them ran while two suddenly disappeared into smoke.

"Get them...don't let any of them escape." The voice was exactly the same, as Junmyeon but the person who stepped out of the dark wasn't him. His everything was just like him, but there was a dark aura around him and his eyes were red...it almost looked like he was crying.

"We won't let them go,Suhø" It was a chorus of deep voices that answered him. The five's doubles appeared from the shadows and the cloud of smoke appeared again. They left, leaving Suhø and Suho…

_________ 24 hours earlier 

It was a normal day. The birds were chirping, sunlight shined through the blinds on his face and everything was fine.

"Morning, Love…" Suho rolled over to his side to see him. A gasp raised in his throat, but it got stuck and stayed there.

"K-Kris?" The taller man let out a chuckle at Suho's questioning voice. He leaned his head over and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "I-is it really you? Are you really here?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm really me." Kris patted his head and kissed the still shocked Suho again. "I wouldn't be able to do any of this if I wasn't here, Silly!"

A strangled whimper came out of Suho, as big rain drop tears streamed down his cheeks and stained the sheets that were pooled around his waist. He threw his arms out and wrapped them around Kris like he was going to disappear.

"P-please don't go again! I-I love you,Kris! I-I love you!" Kris' face suddenly became worried, he held Suho tightly in his arms and let him nuzzle into his neck.

"Junmyeon, I've never left you! I've always been with you! Did you have a nightmare? " Suho kept whimpering into the giant's neck, as he mumbled incoherently.

"I love you...I love you...don't go...Kris...I"

The air was still, as Kris gently ran his hands through the red locks of his 'lover'. Suho was still sniffing after being comforted, but still this didn't seem right and he wished it was all true.

"Are you good now?" The giant only got a small nod that made him grin. "Look at me,Suho."

The red head looked up at him with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Y-you're not real...are you?" Kris' face turned dark, as he shook his head.

"Of course I'm real! What's going on with you?"

"You're not really here...are you?" Kris looked like he was about to denia it again, but he just nodded his head and sighed.

"I'm not real, Junmyeon...all of this is in your head. And now it's time for you to wake up."

"I-I don't want to! Kris, don't leave me again! Don't make me wake up!" Suho shook his head, as the tears started to fall again. His voice became hysterical and he clung to Kris like his life depended on it.

"Suho,you need to wake up!"

"No! I don't want to! Please let me stay!"

"Suho, wake up!"

"NO!" The word echoed through the dark room, Suho sat up in a cold sweat and tears were brimming in his eyes. He wiped at his eyes before looking over at the clock on the wall.

12:00Am 

"No...come back…please." A small knocking sound on his door made him stiffen, as a tall man opened the door and walked in with sleep in his eyes.

"Oh...Sehun? What is it?" Sehun shuffled over to the bed in the dark and crawled over to Suho, he sat down on the bed next to him and mumbled.

"Can't sleep." Suho let out a long sigh before pulling the covers over the both of them and letting the man child cuddle him. He normally would have told him to not cuddle him, but he couldn't do it.

"Did you have a nightmare?" All he got was a small nod and some incoherent words before Sehun was out cold. "Heh...goodnight, Sehun."

______12 hours 

Suho was mindlessly cleaning the dishes while everyone else messed around. It was a little funny because he wasn't the most organized person ever and his room wasn't that clean either, but for some reason he started to clean up after the others. He watched them play like a mother would watch her children, his eyes were soft and a smile rested on his face.

"Does anyone want to help me with the dishes now?" He rolled his eyes at the silence and how they suddenly froze. Suho just went back to cleaning with a snicker, as the others quickly started to mess around again.

The house was peaceful. Not quiet, but homey and peaceful. After cleaning up after his 'children' he was finally able to sit down and curl up on their couch. There was still a bit of sleep in his eyes and the dark circles under his eyes were light, yet he still put on a smile.

"Okay, who wants to go on patrol with me? It's my turn today and I don't want to go alone." Everyone looked over at Sehun. He was standing near the door with an unreadable look on his face. "And I won't go alone, so who's coming with me?"

Suho was already getting up, but someone was already at the door with Sehun. It was Kai. He moved one of his hands down, motioning for Suho to just sit down.

"I'll go with him this time! We'll be back in a few hours." Kai waved off to the others, as he grabbed Sehun's hand and they disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Everyone watched them go...then they just went back to their normal routine. 

"So...what do you guys want for dinner?" Suho looked over at three other people in the room.

"I don't know."

"Thanks for the input, Baekhyun…that helps a lot."

________ 6 Hours 

"They're not back yet." Suho's head popped up from behind the couch when he heard Baekhyun. He quickly got up and ran to the door to look too. "They've been gone for six hours now."

"I know that, Baekhyun, but where are they?!" He shrugged his shoulders at the worried mommy of the group, as his face became paler and worry just radiated off of him. "They should be home by now!"

"Maybe they got sidetracked and they're heading back now?" 

"Yeah! Calm down, Suho! Kai and Sehun probably just got food and they're just taking their time to get back." 

"You're probably right...but it won't hurt to go look for them,right?" Suho looked over at the just as worried men,he slowly reached for his coat and started to open the door. 

"Suho."

"What? I'm just gonna go look around, Chen! I'll be right back. If I'm not back in an hour, come after me. And make sure to put the pot on the stove!" And with that he put his hood up, waved goodbye and ran out into the night.

His eyes went all over, as he walked down the quiet alleyway. The 'house' wasn't in the best part of town, but it kept them hidden...safe.

"Jongin...Sehun, please be okay." Suho put his hands in his pocket, he kept walking around and he was about to go back home until he saw a shadow. His eyes went wide and he ran after it.

"Hello…"

_______ 2 hours 

A painful groan came out of Suho's mouth. His head was bleeding, as he raised his hands and water started to appear at his feet.

"Don't you fucking touch them!" His voice was dripping with venom, he threw his arms out and a large wave of water disappeared into the shadows. Sehun and Kai were suddenly behind him in a puff of smoke. They were battered and bruised...like they've been thrown up against the alley's walls. 

"Junmyeon, look!" Kai's voice raised in fear, a man that looked exactly like Suho walked out of the shadows and he had a sick grin on his face. "It looks just like you…just it also doesn't look like you."

The Suhø parted the wave and slowly strode over to Junmyeon. His eyes were rimmed with red and the color in his eyes faded. He looked dead.

"I'm going to be kind and let them go for now."

"What hell do you mean by kind? Doesn't the red force want all of us, so why'd you let them go?" Suho put a hand out in front of the two in a proactive way, as water started to form in his other hand.

"They do want all of you but, I want to be kind and let your little ones go...for now."

"Little ones?!"

"Yeah! We're adults!"

"Just go…"

"Just go? We're not leaving you!" Suho looked over his shoulder with a soft smile and shook his head.

"Go and warn the others. I'll be fine. Go, Jongin...Sehun,I'll be fine." They looked like they were going to stay until Kai nodded his head and they were gone.

"Great! Now, Junmyeon let's get down to business...heh."

"We'll see who laughs after all of this is done."

"Let's see...I'm sure it'll all work out in the end."

To Be Continued


	2. Sehun I

The silent alleyway was no longer silent when trash cans and other things were picked up in a whirlwind. Sehun tried to keep down his breathing as he ran away from...him.

His chest heaved as he sprinted through the maze of alleyways. He thought of running straight into the road, or screaming for help, but that would bring attention to them and he couldn't afford being caught...the red force was everywhere,and then it would be over.

Sehun could hear the footsteps behind him getting closer and closer, but they seemed to disappear for seconds. Was he gone?

The original stopped there in his tracks, so he could catch his breath before running for his life. He stood there until he heard fast approaching footsteps and a voice that made him want to scream!

"Leave me alone!"

"I will, but you'll have to come out, Sehun! I know you're there,so just let me catch you and then you'll be left alone!" A strong gust of wind blew through the alleyway, but it barely missed the giant by an inch or so when he dived into another little path. The air his lungs choked him when his double walked right past him. He couldn't breathe.

Everything was now still. There were no other sounds except the cars on the highway and the sound of heavy footsteps. It was scarier than having noises, he couldn't tell if anything was going on.

Sehun leaned against the grimy, dirty wall of the alley and took a few deep breaths as he slowly slid onto the ground. He pulled his long legs up to his chest and rested his chin on them before slowly rocking himself. Fear...that's all he felt at the moment.

Sehun felt like his heart was going to tear itself out of his chest as his hands trembled. He almost laughed at how scared he was, but he couldn't even do that. He was just so scared...he felt like a child. A scared little kid who just wanted to go home.

Sehun tried to keep his eyes open, but slowly they started to close after every breath, he was tired and it was starting to numb his senses. Sleep was circling his mind like he was a red riding hood and sleep was the big bad wolf. The world wasn't staying still, it kept spinning and all he could do was close his eyes. 

He didn't want to see anymore.

He swore he heard something, but Sehun just shrugged it off and blacked out for a second. It wouldn't hurt to just rest his eyes for a minute...or more.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" The feeling of someone's breath on his neck made his brain short circuit. Sehun slowly woke up and looked over to come face to face with himself, but it wasn't him.

The other him had a large scar over one eye and dark circles under his eyes, but that was it. If he didn't have the scar and the shadows they'd look exactly alike. It was disturbing.

"No,but I could hope, right?" Sehun's voice was thick with exhaustion as his eyes blinked slowly and a sigh came out of his mouth. "So, how long have you been here?"

"A few minutes."

"You were watching me sleep? That's creepy as hell." The Clone's lips curled up into a smirk as Sehun scooted away from him. "Why didn't you take me? Don't you want us dead or something."

"Well we really don't want you dead, but they do. They want you to be locked up in little cages." 

"Why don't you?"

The clone stiffened at the question as a sigh came out of his lips, he also looked tired and the blank look in his eyes screamed sadness.

"I'm only here because they made me...and soon they'll get you to do whatever they want!"

"You're not helping…" A small chuckle came out of the other Sehun as the original slowly scooted away more. Suddenly pain filled his shoulder when he felt a strong hand on him, Sehun looked over as his face morphed at the pain and he gritted his teeth.

A smirk grew on Sehůn's face and it got bigger,and bigger as he gripped 'twin'.

"Heh...you both make the same face when you're in pain." Sehun raised an eyebrow at him and then his face suddenly paled. He mentally pleaded with God that he didn't mean him, but at the same time he wanted it to be him. 

He wanted to know if he was alive.

"L-Luhan?" They both went silent, stiff and it let everything sink in. He could feel bile rising in the back of throat,he felt like was going to throw up and it made his whole stomach churn. Suddenly rage filled his bones and...SMACK!

A big,red stinging hand mark slowly formed on Sehůn's cheek, the clone let out a shocked gasp and the original looked down at his shaking hand.

He was scared again.

That's not good.

"You hit me...you fucking hit me! You've got some balls, Sehun!" There wasn't anger anywhere in Sehůn's voice, until the very end when the true one smirked.

"Of course you'd know that! You are my clone." The smirk grew wider on the giant's face before it suddenly faded. He just screwed up and he's going to have to pay.

"I was going to be nice, maybe play with you a bit and let you go to be caught again, but now...I want to lock you up myself!" Sehun could barely cover his face before his double threw himself on him, pushing him back and onto the cold grime covered concrete.

Tears dribbled down his cheeks as pain spread through his stomach, a gasp of pain was trying to get out and Sehun was trying to keep it in. He didn't want to give the red force anything, nor his clone so he bit his lip and bared it.

"Not gonna fight?! Fight me you, Bitch!" A pitiful little cry came out of Sehun's lips as a hammer fist hit him straight in the gut. It stung like hell and his eyes started burning with rage. Now it was his time to get a hit in.

"Fuck you!"

"I rather not!"

Sehun pulled his hands away from his untouched face and bleeding lip(from biting down on it) to get himself out of getting pummeled. He slammed his palms into the clone's chin as wind suddenly flung him into the air like a ragdoll.

He fell to the ground with a thump as blood slowly started to seep out of his head. Sehun blinked over and over again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His face paled at thought that his 'twin' was suddenly dead even though he was trying to kill him.

"H-hey! Hey!" Sehun stood up on shakey legs before staggering over to the man,and grimacing at the small pool of blood. He had to be dead, it actually started to sadden the giant a bit and it was messing with his head.

"Sehůn? H-hey...are you dead?" There was no response, not even a sound and it made his stomach churn. He felt bad.

What was wrong with him?

"Holy shit! I-I just killed you! I-I just...just killed you." It was silent again, there used to be two and now there's one. "Hey...get up!"

"Wake up! Y-you're not dead! Get up!" Sehun dropped down with a pitiful gasp, he's been running for all these years and now he's killed an actual person...he's never done that before. And now he can't find him.

He can't find Luhan without one of clones.

"You need to get up! I-I can't find him without you! Where the hell is Luhan you, Bastard! I can't find him if you're dead!" He didn't care if anyone saw him anymore, he's all messed up right now and he doesn't care.

Sehun grabbed a hand of the other's shirt and threw back his arm to slam it down into him, but a puff of smoke and a surprised voice stopped him.

"Sehun! We gotta go! They're closing in o-" Kai's eyes went wide when he appeared behind Sehun who was about to beat up...Sehun?

"J-Jongin? I-I didn't mean to kill him! He just-he-I"

"Sehun, we gotta go! I don't care what happened now right! We need to get the hell out of here!" Sehun was yanked up on his feet and they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Get up,Sehůn"

"Fine..."

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please give me feedback and tell me what you think!


	3. D.O I

It's always so tight, he couldn't move and the chains made such an annoying sound when he struggled. Kyungsoo sat with his back against the wall in his little room, white glass walls enclosed him in his cage and all he could do was sit.

He was alone in his little cage.

It was like his own little aquarium, he always stayed in his tank and people would watch him as he struggled.

He was a fish in a lonely tank and all he could do was gape.

"Twelve ~!" The wide eyed man looked up at hearing his voice calling himself, it was 

"Come on, Kyungsoo! You know it's rude to not answer!" Kyungsoo stared straight at the door as a little beep was heard and...he walked in. 

The wide dead eyes met their crazed match as the man slinked into his cage. He used to look just like him, but now he had one scar on his left eye and it seemed to be fresh.

"I brought your food."

"Thank you…" The clone raised an eyebrow at the broken voice that came out of Kyungsoo's mouth. He normally didn't even talk, but today he did.

"Thank you? Did you really just say thank you?" The clone's tone was so sing-song that it made him want to scream, but Kyungsoo couldn't. 

He didn't want to talk.

He couldn't talk.

He can't...not again.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" All the man got was a head shaking back and forth as chains tinged against the wall. 

"Fine...stay silent! I'll go have fun with Luhan then! Eat up, Worm." The clone grabbed a small bag out of his pocket and threw into the quiet man's face. It would have hurt if it wasn't just a chunk of some protein bar, he still whimpered and looked down at his chained feet.

"Did he give you that scar?"

"Luhan? Yeah...that little bitch gave it to me! He thought I was Sehůn and scratched the hell out of me." D.O's eyes darkened as he cursed out one of the other captives that the Red Force caught . The clone was normally cheerful, but today his dark nurturing was showing.

"I-Is Sehůn still…is he still?"

He couldn't say it. Kyungsoo couldn't even get the words out of his mouth.He didn't want to think of the torture that Luhan had to endure while in his little cage. It was worse than what they used to do to him.

"Hehehe...he's almost doing it everyday now. He's starting to like him more than our Luhän. Your little Lulu isn't that feisty anymore, so the giant is taking advantage of it." The clone said it so nonchalantly that it seemed like he was talking about the weather.

"You're sick…"

"I'm sick? You're the sick one, Kyungsoo." Wide eyes looked even more confused and disgusted as he looked over the double.

"You left Luhan in the maze...I remember his little cries for you! Wasn't he screaming 'Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!' He was looking all over for his dear friend that ran off." A demented grin spread across his face and it filled the original's stomach with vile. He didn't mean to leave him in the maze, he was just as scared as he, so he ran away and found the others.

Two of the twelve didn't make it out that day.

____________ The day that they got away

Running, running and more running. 

The twelve sprinted through the maze as their new doubles chased after them. They were just made, so there was no difference between all of them. Sehun looked like Sehůn, Luhan looked like Luhän and so, the twelve wouldn't be sure who was who.

"This way!" Hand in hand they ran away, their skin was pale and fear was in their eyes. Kyungsoo gripped Luhan's hand like it was his lifeline. 

They thought there were the lucky ones...but they were wrong.  
They were the closest to the exit, while their escape plan was on its way they were getting tests done and it was a key to their freedom. Getting blood drawn out of your arm wasn't the best thing to watch, but at that moment it kept them alive.

They needed them to be alive until they worked out the kinks of the clones'.

"Are you done yet?" Luhan sounded a little bored as the android poked the same spot on his arm for the umpteenth time. 

"The testing will be completed in exactly 10 minutes, number seven." A long sigh came out of the two, they were just called by their numbers now and it almost made them forget their real names sometimes.

Yifan accidentally called Junmyeon number one once and he acted as if he meant it as a compliment. It didn't work out for him...it was more of an insult even though their motherly leader knew he didn't mean to do it.

It just added to the torture of being stuck wherever they were.

"Number Twelve, you are finished. Now I will escort you back to the-" The android's monotone voice was drowned out by loud sirens and that the room was plunged in a deep red. 

**THE SUBJECTS HAVE ESCAPED ******

The escape plan had just begun.

****

"Number seven, Number Twelve, stay where you-" The robotic women's heads suddenly exploded and their wiry necks started to fizzle, but it made sense when the two tackled them. Their powers disappeared before the Red-Force found them and believed them to be human, or somehow their half alien offspring.

****

The Red-Force started to think of the twelve aliens like they were urban legends.

****

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

****

"Don't have to tell me twice!" And then Luhan and Kyungsoo were running for their lives out of the lab, but they didn't realize that one of them wouldn't make it out.

****

****

"Hey, Kyungsoo have you seen one of the others...or anyone at all?" Luhan's voice was airy and his skinny frame was heaving every step they took. They looked terrible, but at the same time they looked so alive.

****

They had hope.

****

"I-I haven't seen anything, b-but we'll find them!" 

****

They did find the others, but they weren't who they thought they were.

****

"J-Jongin!" Kyungsoo's voice broke at the sight of the man that was ahead of them in the hallway. He had a dazed look on his face, like he was confused and lost.

****

He looked like he had no idea what was going on.

****

Air forced its way out of the man's mouth as the short flung himself onto him and wrapped his arms around his back. Wide eyes looked happier than ever, but soon the bright light died and it was replaced with fear.

****

"Jongin? I'm Kai…and you're not D.O." The two froze in fear, one of them had just hugged the enemy and they were still holding onto them! Kyungsoo quickly wrenched himself away from the double, but it seemed that the clone didn't mind the hug.

****

"I'm not supposed to let you two go!"

****

"Maybe you can make an exception?!"

****

Their powers were slowly coming back, but theirs wouldn't help at the moment. Luhan could throw anything and Kyungsoo would bring the whole lab down if he tried with such little control, so someone had to be a distraction.

****

"Oww! Why the hell did you- Kyungsoo!" Luhan stumbled over his own feet and his 'friend' ran on. It was like he was a runaway car, he couldn't hit the breaks and if he tried to stop it...he might die.

****

****

Kyungsoo!  


****

****

**ALL SUBJECTS STAY WHERE YOU ARE! ******

****

The loud monotone voice brought Kyungsoo back from his nightmare.

****

********

****

****

********

****

"Looks like they caught one...looks like you'll get to see one of your old friends now."

****

********

****

****

********

****

****

********

****

To be continued

****

********

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back with more soon!


	4. Chanyeol I

Running...just running away. That was all he could think about as they ran. Chanyeol had to get away from them and make sure they never touched them.

He couldn't let their doubles get them.

The giant sprinted through abandoned streets as one of his large hands gripped a smaller one like it was his lifeline.

Baekhyun

Baekhyun was just a few steps behind him, his head kept turning back to look over his shoulder as the lights behind them flickered and turned off one by one.

The little angel was trying to cover up their swift exit, but that wouldn't keep the monsters away for long.

Monsters thrive in the dark.

"Do you think they'll find us?" A large frown formed on the giant's face as he looked over his shoulder at the shadow covered angle. His love's voice sounded like a whimpering puppy, he sounded so scared. It made Chanyeol want to cry.

Would they find them?

Could he protect them?

They were already closing in and it'll be just a matter of time before they were on them.

"Just a little bit farther, Baek then we'll be fine!" Chanyeol didn't sound that confident about them being fine, he sounded terrified and it started to show in his hands as he slightly shook. He gripped the little angel's hands and pulled the shorter closer to his body before making a random turn.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know…"

He didn't know anything. Everything has been one big cluster fuck and they didn't even have time to catch their breath, so being chased by their evil clones just melted their brains into an anxious blob of mush.

They didn't know anything except that they had to run away and never get caught.

They had to run away

"Here!" Chanyeol stopped the chase and pulled Baekhyun flushed to his chest, holding him like it was the last time he'd ever have him in his arms. Which confused the man to no end.

"Now get in!"

"What? Get in where!?" Baekhyun raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked around the dark abandoned paths to only see a cat and a...dumpster. "There's nothing except...no! No! Chanyeol, we're not getting in a dumpster!"

"Yeah we aren't...You are." The giant grabbed the metal lid of the dumpster and flipped it open with a sigh before caging Baekhyun between his arms. The shorter's glare would have killed if a look could melt someone.

"Why the hell would I get in?" Chanyeol's eyebrows knitted together as he looked down at his angel with a pout. 

"Because you need to hide…"

"You mean we have to hide! I'm not going to let you be stupid and-shit…" Baekhyun's fiery gaze died when a light suddenly flickered and turned on in the distance. The two men stopped, their skin paled and the fight left them.

They were out of time and now it was do or die.

"Don't come out until they're gone and you don't hear them anymore." The giant's voice sounded like it was going to shatter into pieces and plunge them back into the silence, but a little voice didn't let that happen.

"Okay…" Baekhyun bit down on his bottom lip before softly nodding and climbing his way into the trash filled bin. The little angel cringed at feeling everything around him and the smell, but he stayed silent as Chanyeol slowly started to close the lid.

"Chanyeol…" 

"Yeah?"

"I love you." A sniffle found its way out of Chanyeol as the two started to tear up. Tears dribbled down their cheeks like big rain droplets and stained their sad faces. Time felt like it suddenly froze and it was just them...until the short sniffled and stared up with a dazed look in his eyes.

Baekhyun placed his shaking hands on the metal bin before pushing himself up and laying a gentle peck on the giant's lips. And Chanyeol just stood there and softly whimpered at getting the peck.

"I love you too, Baek." His voice came watery, filled with sadness and after that they were silent as they just stared into each other's eyes like it was the last time they'll see each other. And after their eyes said goodbye,all that was left were tears and the fear of the unknown. 

Chanyeol stood there, looked down at Baekhyun like he was his world and then another light flickering on made him say. "Goodbye…"

"Goodbye,Yeol…" Darkness covered the angels face as the lid was closed, making it look like nothing happened. And then he disappeared into the night just like his little angel.

Chanyeol slammed his feet against the ground every step, so anyone around could hear him. His already wide eyes were getting wider as they got used to the dark. The giant kept running until he saw an empty street, no one was up except a few hobos and drug dealers.

"D-Did I make it?" His voice was hoarse and then his words were replaced by a whimper. The man's legs gave out under him as he fell to the asphalt. Chanyeol let out straggled cries as his chest heaved up and down. He was so tired. He just wanted to rest, but that was just stupid hope.

He could never rest.

"I found you, Chanyeol." And here he was...his clone. A tall figure slinked their way out of the shadows with a flickering flame nestled in one of his hands. It looked exactly like him, but Chanyeol was missing a few things. "And you made it so easy too~"

The original glared daggers up at his doppelganger, his eyes looking him over before he shakily pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet. The two stood there for a moment, just looking at each other and then the copy got bored.

Flames erupted in his hands as he charged the tired giant. Chanyeol didn't even fully realize what was going on until he felt boney knuckles dig into his gut. Stinging pain rushed through his abs and it made a strangled moan come out of his mouth.

More tears stained his face and burned his eyes as he tried to punch back, but all he did was graze him until they started playing with fire.

Chanyeøl let out a hiss at the feeling of a flaming ball of fire whirling past his ear, it burned the tip of one of his elephant ears and it left it bright red.

"Playing with fire is going to get you burned, Yeol! I'm sure your Baekhyun wants you to keep our Oh so handsome face." The giant rolled his eyes as he threw another fireball at the other and that's when he finally got a good look at his face.

The other Chanyeøl's eyes...they didn't look like his. They were two different colors, but neither one of them were brown or even close. One was a beautiful icy blue and the other was white. He looked a bit like a husky as he rushed at Chanyeol with a growl.

"If our face is so handsome then what happened to your eyes?! You look like a dog!" A fist barely missed his cheek, Chanyeol jumped back and threw a flame at his enemy, but he missed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The fireball totally missed its target and hit a car...oh no.

CRASH…

It exploded into a huge red flame and sent a shockwave through the air, sending the two back and slamming one into a trashcan.

And suddenly all of Daegu was wide awake. Lights turned on in every building and the two men sat there on the cold ground dumbfounded.

"Nice aim…" The clone let out a chuckle as a smoking wheel rolled passed him and into the other.

"Shut up you little,-!" Chanyeol hissed at the other as he pushed himself off the ground and started towards the smirking clone, but a high pitched cry made them both freeze.

Oh no...they know that voice.

CHANYEOL! CHANYEØL!

"Baekhyun!?" "Baëkhyun!?" 

Fear rushed through the two as they both sprinted off towards the crying voice. Pushing, shoving and trying to get to their little angel was all that they could think about. 

Chanyeol didn't even care that there were sirens blaring in the distance, they were only going to get him if they found them and at that point it wouldn't have mattered anywhere. All that mattered in his mind was Baekhyun.

What's wrong? What's wrong with his Baekhyun? 

After a few minutes of sprinting they finally found him, but it wasn't Chanyeol's Baekhyun. It was the clone and he was screaming.

"C-Chanyeøl,I-I can't see! I can't see you! Chanyeøl!" The man stood there in the alleyway with tears falling down from white eyes. He's blind.

Baekhyun reaches out in front of him as his pitiful whimpers hurt them both. It wasn't Chanyeol's baekhyun.

That means Baekhyun got away...he's saved him.

The giant let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as his doppelganger scooped up the whimpering man into his arms.

"Shh...shh it's going to be okay, Baëk. E-everything's gonna be alright?" The clone didn't sound confident at all. His eyes were filled with fear and it didn't help that the man in his arms was screaming bloody murder.

"H-he blinded! Yeøl, I-I can't see! I can't see!"

He let him get away.

The sirens finally sounded like they were around the corner. It was over, but he was happy.

Baekhyun got away.

And now Chanyeol can get taken away.

To be continued


	5. Baekhyun I

Goodbye, Yeol…" Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol for the last time with watery eyes as the giant slowly closed the lid, leaving him alone in the darkness. The smell made him gage and the squishy feeling of trash made him shiver, but it didn't matter to him because all he could think about was what would happen next.

What was going to happen? 

He sat there in the trash and muck waiting, he was waiting for anything. A sign or any sound, but all the little angel got was eerie silence. And it stayed like that for who knows how long.

He was too scared to use his powers in case anyone saw his light, so he just closed his eyes and waited for what felt like hours or even days, but in reality it was just a few seconds ago that Chanyeol left. But Baekhyun couldn't help but feel so hopeless at that moment and it caused him to fall back into one of his old habits. Biting his nails.

Baekhyun brought one of his hands up to his mouth and started to bite down on the already clipped nails until he tasted iron. Blood covered his hand and lips, but he didn't care. He was too stressed out to care, so he started on the other hand until he couldn't bite them anymore. And now the little angel sat there with bleeding fingers and tears in his eyes.

"That didn't do shit...great!" The words in his head sounded more pissed off, but they came out in a panicked tone.

What the hell is going to happen next?!

The thought kept replaying in his scrambled mind over and over again. It wouldn't leave him alone and then little voices joined in on the assault.

He left you…  
he doesn't love you enough.

He loves me!

You're a burden 

He's not leading them away…

You're bait

No! He wouldn't do that!

Wake up! 

He left you!

You're nothing to him.

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! 

He just wanted them to all be quiet! He wanted to go back to the eerie silence and just wait, but it felt like something was going to come out of his mouth.

A strangled scream was muffled by Baekhyun biting down on his shirt and cradling his head in his hands. This was maddening! Baekhyun sat there in the grime as he rocked himself back and forth. 

He's always had these nagging voices, so it wasn't such a surprise that he heard them now, but they wouldn't normally tell him things like that. And the breakdown was a new unwanted guest.

The devil on his shoulder would always whisper in his ear "You're an idiot" or "Look at yourself, you fatass." The anxiety in his being has always been there, yet it is always about himself not being enough and now the voices broke his heart even more. 

It made him want to cry, but just a few minutes ago he was balling his eyes out like it was the end of the world. He was just so overwhelmed by what was going on around him that he just wanted to cry and shrivel up, so he could just disappear into the darkness. And luckily he didn't shrivel up and die because then he heard footsteps.

Are those footsteps? Holy shit...those are footsteps!

A warm feeling of joy ran through the little angel immediately making him perk up and try to look through the small slit at the lid. And after a quick second Baekhyun realized he couldn't see anything,so Baekhyun just tried to listen to the people.

"Did you see anything, Baëkhyun?" The voice sent a shiver down the angel's spine when it hit his ears. That sounded just like Chanyeol and hearing his name made his eyes widen. It was them. It was their clones and they finally caught up to them.

"No, but they couldn't have gotten far. I'll double back while you go ahead? Does that sound good, Yeøl?" Baekhyun put a hand over his mouth in shock as his double spoke. The similarity was crazy and it creeped him out even more.

And after a few seconds they started to move again. Loud booming footsteps went down the way Chanyeol did and then softer ones disappeared without a trace.

Baekhyun let out a small sigh of relief when the silence suddenly returned. They were gone and now he can run away, but for some reason he couldn't move. So, the little angel took a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth before closing his eyes. It was just his nerves...nothing was wrong.

They were gone.

They were all gone.

He was fine...until he wasn't.

Shaky hands slowly found their way to the dumpster's lid and pushed it up,so Baekhyun could crawl out of the filth and trash. His eyes were on a swivel as he threw one leg over the rim then the other, but his landing could have been more graceful as his back hit the concrete.

"Oww! Son of a bitch..." Baekhyun started to push himself off of the cold ground with a sigh, but his body suddenly froze when he noticed a flickering light.

That isn't good

The light kept flickering for a few seconds until the light fully dimmed and stopped working.

"That's what we're going to do to you." The disembodied voice caused the little angel's body to tremble in fear as it echoed through the empty alleyway. "So, I'm going to give you a head start...10...9...8"

He's counting...he's counting!

A small yelp came out of Baekhyun as he was scrabbling to his feet and the countdown made him scamper into the now lit alley.

" 7...6...5"

No...no! No! No! No! Give me more time!

Strangled whimpers pushed themselves out of Baekhyun after every ragged breath. His feet kept hitting the hard concrete that they started to feel sore and it made his legs burn. 

The lights behind himself suddenly dimmed and died out. "Y-you gotta be kidding!" It was a race against the darkness that was threatening to swallow his light.

"4...3...2"

Baekhyun swung his arms out in a desperate attempt to go faster, but it just made his chest hurt more as his heart pounded like a jackhammer. He was almost out of time and the darkness was nipping at his hills like a rabid dog.

" 1…" 

"N-No...no…" The angel bit down on his lip to keep the cry in his throat from coming out, but it didn't stop him from trembling. And then he was plunged into darkness.

It was so dark that it could give hell a run for its money.

He stood there and waited, but nothing happened. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow in confusion, nothing was happening and it scared him shitless.

"H-H-ello?" His pitiful little voice traveled into the dark and it suddenly became silent until it came back to him.

"Hello…" A scream ripped through Baekhyun's little form when he felt a warm breath on his neck and a cold piece of metal choking the life out of him.

"Look at you! You're such a little bitch, Baekhyun! I feel a little embarrassed that the original version is such a fluke." Desperate hands immediately started to claw at the metal string that was cutting into his throat and drained the life from him.

"C-ch-chan-chanyeol!" The words were barely over a whisper. No one else could hear it except the chuckling double.

"Do you really think that dumbass is going to save you? He's dumber than my Yeøllie, so you might as well give up!" Baekhyun's vision was getting blurry as it became harder to stay awake. He just wanted to close his eyes and fall into the void.

"D-d-don't...c-c-call...h-him...t-t-t." The metal chain around his neck was somehow getting tighter and it suddenly made the little angel's legs give out. The twins fell together to the grimy ground as an explosive boom was suddenly heard.

"What the hell?!" The double's grip suddenly loosened and a look of worry came over his face. "Chanyeøl…?"

It took a few seconds for Baekhyun to finally realize that the life in him wasn't being strangled out. He looked over his shoulder with blurry eyes and barely made out any of the clone's features, but that didn't stop him from fighting.

Suddenly the tables turned and Baekhyun was throwing shakey fist into the other's belly. Every hit was met with a groan of pain and it just made him hit harder every time.

"Why couldn't you just leave us alone!?" The angel's voice became wet with anger as tears of pain dribbled down the double's. "We just want to be left alone! And I'm going to make sure that you never find us again!"

Baekhyun stopped bludgeoning the now bloodied man and shoved both of his hands over his eyes. A blinding light shot out of his palms and the clone started to scream bloody murder.

"CHANYEØL!" The original took away his trembling hands as blinded eyes moved all over. A gasp came out of Baekhyun's mouth, he didn't mean to do that, but he knew that deep down that was just the best thing and it made his blood run cold.

"C-C-CHANYEØL!" His cries were tearful and he couldn't get out the doppelganger's name without his voice breaking. Baëkhyun slowly started to get up as his hands touched everything around him. "CHANYEØL!"

And then they could hear...sirens?

The police were coming and it was time for the little angel to run again. Baekhyun backed away from the screaming man in front of him before turning and running away.

________________

It didn't look like home anymore. The door was still locked and its crappy window was still broken. Their little sanctuary looked dead, but that wasn't far from the truth.

Baekhyun looked around their not so safe neighborhood,and took in a deep through his nose before walking up to the door. He looked down at the dirty welcome mat and a sad smile rested on his face.

"Home...sweet home." He mumbled the words with a sigh as his bloodied hands dived into his pockets. Baekhyun kept looking for what seemed hours then it dawned on him. The key wasn't in his pocket. 

"Crap…" That wasn't good. The man let out a sniffle as his eyes began to sting for the umpteenth time that day. Everything was going so wrong and now it felt like the universe was taunting him. "I hope he didn't move the spare."

Baekhyun looked up at the paint chipped door frame and pushed up on his tippy toes. The little angel couldn't get the key normal, but today he could barely grab it. His bloody fingers wrapped around the cold metal key and quickly unlocked the creaky door.

He shuffled into the dark house and closed the door behind with a sigh. Baekhyun moved his hand over to the light switch and flipped it up...nothing happened. 

"Great...just fan freakin tastic!" The blonde threw his hands up over his head with a growl before forming a small light in his palm. It was a soft blue light that sat nestled in his little hand as he started to walk through the deserted home.

Baekhyun shuffled over to the small little kitchen and quickly turned off the stove. He grabbed the burned pot of pasta and opened the lid as smoke flew into his face.

"I'm surprised it didn't burn the house down...Hehe. it's kinda funny, Yeo-" A small smile grew on the angel's face before it suddenly died and a sob came out of his mouth. His little hands let go of the hot pot before his legs gave out and he fell to the kitchen floor.

The shorter man sat there, curled up in a little ball as he whimpered into his bloodied hands. This was his final breakdown.

Baekhyun silently screamed into his hands as his whole body convulsed. And then they suddenly stopped. His tears suddenly stopped and he just whimpered with a dry throat.

"W-why?! W-why! Why couldn't- I just wanted to l-live! I just wanted to live!" The man's dry words echoed through the empty home and it made his everything hurt more. "I just wanted to live...with the people I loved…"

He sat there mumbling the same thing over and over again before a small clang caught his attention. And then his eyes widened in fear as he heard the click of a door being opened.

"Hello?"

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please give me feedback back and tell me what you think!


End file.
